


From the Ashes

by ratchetzelda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Forgiveness, Redemption, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Dragon Queen. Drabble. Regina's feelings about Maleficent and her death.





	From the Ashes

The day Regina had sent Emma to slay ‘The Dragon’, she’d been left with no other choice. The life of her son hung in the balance, and despite the small flame that still burned in her heart for her, she figured Maleficent would understand. She _hoped_ she would. 

 

Regina had only ever referred to her as an old friend, and only ever did that if somebody asked. No, even before the curse, before the madness, they had always been a secret. Her best kept secret, but worst kept love.

 

Keeping her as a dragon had been her own way of protecting not only her self, but Maleficent too. In truth, Regina couldn’t bare to see her walking around Storybrooke with the others. Memories or not, she’d never be able to relish her own _sweet_ revenge. She would have been too wracked with guilt — and rightfully so.

 

Perhaps Maleficent could have been her true love? If only she had given her the chance.

 

But now her dragon was long since gone. Her son — _alive_. Her love — in _ashes_.

 

At least she wasn’t in pain anymore. At least now Maleficent would be able to find peace — or so she thought.

 

The day she was resurrected was the day her guilt returned, and her self-loathing reigned.

 

How could Maleficent ever forgive her?

 

How could she ever forgive herself?

 

It felt ironic that Maleficent was the one to seek her out, and not for revenge. There was no hidden agenda, her dragon laid everything out, as it was, _truthfully_.

 

“I still love you Regina,” she had said, in a strangled voice that was so familiar but so strange at the same time.

 

Regina shook her head, finding that she wasn’t worthy of that.

 

“You don’t have to pretend,” she had said in response. “You have every right to hate me, to want to hurt me, I just ask that you leave Henry out-“

 

“Stop it,” Maleficent had cut her off. _Firm_. Like the mentor she had once grown to be to her. Her dragon had cupped her cheeks, and kissed her lips, and told her that everything would be alright.

 

Because it would be.

 

“I forgive you,” were the three simple words she said next. 

 

Eventually, Regina accepted that. 

 

Legends spoke of Phoenixes, dying in ashes, only to rise from them reborn. Well, _maybe_ , just maybe, love, however true, could do the same thing for dragons?


End file.
